Chasing Sunflower's
by OrangeInk101a
Summary: "Picture this, you're minding your own business when some evil guy tramples your consciousness and plays you a fool. Then you suffer the consequences by being sentenced to prison for all eternity. Wouldn't you be a little pissed off too?"Sunflowers mean unwavering faith and patience; I was far from that. But I had to remember, you're not always reincarnated as a human being. SI, AU
1. Becoming Fluffy

Chasing Sunflowers:

_In ancient times, sunflowers were entitled to follow the sun. Sunflowers shall always shadow the sun, following true greatness, developing true strength. Never changing or altering the path it is set upon, yet always growing and stretching its buttery petals towards the light. _

_There are many uses to Sunflowers, early Shepard's would come upon these floras and gauge the sun's location transit time. In medicinal use it is widely known that a decoction from the sunflower head could be used for respiratory ailments._ _In food, salad dressings, shortening, and margarine. Roasted seeds make coffee and cake. The sunflower oil can be used as a vitamin for livestock. Industrial, Sunflowers are used to make paint, and cosmetics. Dry stems can be used for fuel, fertilizer, fabrics and paper. _

_Their bright and cheery attitudes are often overlooked as the title of the most important flower, but they most always coax a smile. Thus gaining the meaning of endless timelessness, forever significant, eternity of love and loyalty. _

_While they are far from the prettiest, or most useful, however sunflowers are significant creatures of the earth. Sunflowers aren't the center of attention, though they attract an eye or two, they are never the main assortment in a bouquet. They are not graceful, but steadfast. Not beautiful, but attractive. _

_Plant one seedling into a different world, and what changes would it bring?_

_My name is Racheal Covina, the teenage girl whose life was just never __**quite**__ over. This is my story, how one existence was never supposed to occur yet changed millions. How one life could pave waves to unseen destinies. _

_But in order to become a sunflower, you have to grow one first._

Chapter One: Planting a New Seed

"Every story has an end,

But in life every end is a new beginning."

-Anonymous.

What is the difference between eternity and an instant?

If it comes at you fast, how do you know?

An instant, can really be eternity-_squeezed_ into a small amount of time. If so then what is _after_ eternity? And what _is_ an instant? And is our eternity and instant, someone else's instant and eternity? Who is the judge of time? You, or the clock?

My instant is where you flip off your lifeguard stand and jump into the ice cold ocean water, because you think you see someone drowning. (Which really turns out to be a large fish corpse that happens to be afloat.)

That, was an _instant_.

Being sucked under was _eternity_. Giving up, blacking out, water pouring into my lungs my heartbeat singing in my ears. Drifting on the supposed waves that carried me to an supposedly never ending sleep.

I hardly felt arms wrap around my dead ones, my limbs felt so heavy.

I felt something on my mouth, pain blossomed in my chest as someone broke my ribcage. _CPR_? I wondered in that never ending darkness. I didn't feel the shock going through my limbs, from my right shoulder to my left hip, my consciousness was fading.

I…was dying.

I don't remember anything after that. I remember becoming warm, a tingly feeling, but I had no coherent thought about being warm. There was only instinct. Reason was far abandoned. Only primal urges, but there was no hunger, no worriment, no pain.

I knew I was warm, I didn't know how or why. My senses were dulled too, my eyes couldn't see anything, my ears heard nothing but the blood in my veins, I couldn't touch nothing, I couldn't _do_ anything. I didn't need food or waste, I didn't need water or anything, I was _content_. No outside world to butt in to my happy place, no one to take this peace away from me, this was mine _mine_ **_mine_**.

Was I dead? I had felt the salty water on my tongue, felt the chill of the waves that lulled me into the dark, now all I felt was as if I had been melted down and my mouth incinerated. I ran my tongue and flinched in shock, I had cut my tongue.

I was dead, so…why were my teeth so _sharp_? It felt like I had two overgrown fangs at my mouth, and the inner cavern felt…longer. What was this? I tried opening my jaw to find it was bound in a strange way.

Why did I have freaking vampire fangs in my mouth?

More importantly, where's the pearly gates?

Then _pain_. I felt like a huge piece of my soul was being ripped from my skull, I felt like my heart was exploding while my brain was melting. I felt a sudden chill, then I felt numb all over as I fell into an unconscious state.

When I awoke I was dimly aware of myself being in a circular room. I was alone, standing on water.

Wait. _Standing on water_?

A low chuckle rang throughout the room, "You must be very confused, I apologize for that inconvenience." My spine stiffened up as I bristled, from the shadows approached a man with swirly purple eyes. I glared at his figure as he approached the light of the room, why the _hell_ was I here? Was this my so called after life? I want a _refund_ man!

"Who are you?" I asked cautiously, I didn't want to come off as too impolite or too polite-because this was a stranger who was going to decide whether to blast me to hell or send me to heaven. Besides, he might not really be god he could be just…a figment of my imagination?

But why would I be standing on water in a dimly lit room? I'd rather be outside somewhere.

"I am called Rikudo Senin." He came to me, with white hair and two pieces of hair that stuck up like two horns on his head. _He's actually pretty good looking for the devil. Yep, I am going to hell_. He also had a small goatee and eyes that resembled dark purple swirls. He wore a full length cloak with a high collar, with six comma's around his neck.

_Just has random English Comma's hanging around his neck…Perhaps he likes grammer that much-hm? I mean…if he is the devil…with those horns and all. _He wore this armory all across him and a sword strapped to his back, and in his hand he held an odd walking stick with a circle on the top and four rings draping off of it.

It reminded me of the Terra Cotta warriors they had uncovered in China.

The name really didn't tell me anything. "Where…am I?"

He smiled softly _up_ at me. I blinked, I hadn't of I _towered_ over this guy. I leaned down closer to him, he was like-_midget_ _sized_! Haha! This was _hilarious_! He was basically knee-height.

"You are inside a seal in my mind."

Me, being me, my most elegant answer was, "Huh?"

What the fuck?

He laughed a bit, "Sorry, Sorry, I know this is a severe shock, so I'll start from the beginning."

"A long time ago I had hidden in fear of a monster known today as the Ten-Tails." He shifted his cane and sat down _on the water_.

"Erm-sorry for interrupting, but can I ask you a question?" He blinked but gestured for me to go ahead, "How are we standing on water?"

"I'll answer that question when we get there." He hmned thoughtfully, "I had been a traveling monk for most of my youth during a time of an unending war. During these expeditions I had come across many battle scenes, of brother fighting against brother, and townsmen who were scattered and in hiding all in fear of one monstrous beast, _The Ten Tails_. Who humanity was at war with as well. Now, I had never come across the creature during those travels, but I saw the path of chaos and destruction it left behind in it's wake." He paused and looked at the hand gripping the strange staff loosely, "I swore to myself I would find a way to help those people, I would help bring peace. I discovered a hidden secret to all life, a secret energy that is buried within all of us."

Ifrowned skeptically_, "Monsters?" _I almost laughed I would have too, if his expression wasn't so serious.

"I call it _chakra_. _Chakra_ is essential to life, it is in everything around us and inside of us. In fact you are made up of highly concentrated _chakra_, and have taken mind and body with it." I blinked, _Is this guy serious? He's speaking about magic voodoo or something! _"All living things have _chakra_ coils, which feed chakra through points, as you'll learn how later. However to utilize this energy requires you to have a balanced spiritual energy and physical energy. Utilizing this new knowledge I developed techniques and spread them throughout all the villages and towns in the world, then I came face to face with the Jubi, The Ten Tailed Beast. I developed a technique that sealed the beast inside myself, thus becoming a jinchuriki for it's spirit and I cast the body into the sky…To which is now what they call the moon. "

I couldn't help it, I started laughing, "This is a great myth and all…But what kind of drugs are you snorting?"

It was his turn to pause, "Excuse me?"

"You actually believe in this stuff then? How some monster's corpse became the moon and you sealed it in yourself? With _me _here? And what the fuck's _chekira_? Seriously, what are you _on_, man? Cause I just wanna know if I'm going to hell or heaven yet. I don't need to know…about all of _this_ and your inflamed ego."

He just blinked stupidly up at me, completely and utterly flabbergasted. Not to mention he was very confused, "You think you're…dead?"

I raised a brow, "I'm pretty sure. I hardly felt it, but I knew they used an AED on me, unless I'm in the hospital in some coma and this is my freaky hallucination-then I just want the truth. Now, please stop trying to mess with me. I'm not gullible."

He looked completely unsure, "What's your name, then?"

"Racheal Covina."

He gripped his staff a bit tighter, "It is good you have started thinking about yourself in such an individual manner. However I ask you to please describe yourself to me, if you will. This may pose to be a problem in the future."

I blinked, "Er-no. Not till you tell me why I am here-you could be some creepy after-life stalker or something."

"I assure you I am not that." He blinked, "Did you say you were human in this past life?"

I deadpanned, "Duh. What else was I going to be, dog?"

"Perhaps," He looked a little nervous about something, "I should show you your reflection…" He placed his palm on the wall and the entire room was suddenly lit up with clear, bright lights. I blinked, the wall had turned into a gigantic circular mirror.

But it wasn't that that made every thought in my head explode. It was what was _in_ the mirror.

I was large, orange and _furry_.

Mother of fucking god I was a fucking _animal_.

I had evil beady red eyes with thin slit, large paws, long cat-like ears, and long _talons_. What freaked me even more out was that I had tail_s_. I'm not talking about one, I counted _nine_ tails. What fucking animal had _nine_ tails? Hell what _human_ spontaneously turned into a freaky thing when they died?

It all clicked into place, I held a hand up and waved at the mirror.

It waved back.

For the first time, I looked down at myself. I hadn't simply because I knew what was there, pale thin arms and rake-like legs were replaced by a long orange torso and nine fluffy tails.

Why I was so much taller than the _midget_ was because I wasn't _human_.

I turned to the guy and rocked back on my legs…haunches? "What did you _do_ to me?" I screamed in his face. "_WHY CAN I EVEN TALK_?!" I breathed in and out fast, my breathe catching up.

He didn't budge an inch. He looked at me with a calculating gaze and practice wariness.

This got me very angry for some reason, _picture_ _this_, you died. Sure you regret leaving friends and family behind but being put into some freaky science experiment was completely unnerving. Where was my body? Who did this guy think he was doing this to me? Was I in a coma? Did he eject some freaky drug into me?

I _growled_, hating it even then. "ANSWER ME! Why am I _here_?"

"I do not know why you are here at this point in time, however I would like to continue with my explanation then hear your side of the story-"

I snapped and saw red, I lunged at the annoying little _midget_.

But the next thing I knew my head was being slammed into the ground and an unfamiliar weight sat on top of my rather large skull. "Please." He murmured in my earlobe, pinning my head tightly to the ground, "Listen to me first, then I'll hear everything about your story and try to make things better, alright Racheal? I know this must be hard, but for now you must trust me. I will try to help you in whatever way I can." I struggled and tried to buck him off, but he held me down firmly, I could hardly wiggle my head. I growled and grumbled for a while, but eventually I calmed down.

When I was quiet he started speaking again, "After I casted the Ten Tail's body in the moon, I sealed different pieces of it's spiritual energy into different parts of myself. From this raw chakra it took form and made separately conscious minds and bodies. Nine different Tailed Beasts, your brothers."

"As the chakra manifested it picked up things from the world that I see with my own eyes, such as instincts, language, emotions, but beyond that it did not grant much else." I licked my lip nervously, that actually explained a lot. But why was _I_ here? And, more importantly _where_ was here? I wanted to call out again but I didn't dare in fear of getting my face in the ground again. Which surprisingly, was hard for water. But he'd explain that.

"I also noticed the chakra developed the bodies in order from your brother, the one-tail, to you, the nine-tails."

"…Do they all…look like me?" I was still licking my lips in a flinty matter. The real question was, were they all in this awkward situation?

"No, they are quite unique." I heard a smile in his voice. "They all have keen, distinctive personalities."

I looked into my crimson eyes, I saw his crouched figure on the top of my head. I thought back to the days where I floated in that endless dark space, was that what he was referring too? I tried counting the time, "How long? How long did it take for the chakra's to evolve?"

"For each tail it took a year, another curious thing. Each of you developed tails at the same time, however when one of you reached the limit of that chakra space you awoke into consciousness. You are the last, so nine years."

If I could have paled at that moment, I would've put paper to shame. I had been asleep for _nine_ years? In this body? Or had I just been replaced with my own. Had my family gotten over me? Had my sister's cried? Who took my cat in I wonder? Was there a way to contact them, convince them I was alive? How had mother taken the news? Was father done with that final big business deal he dragged out for years?

I resolved into looking for it. A lot could change in nine years, science had made such a big impact on civilization that they could've discovered this 'chakra' and 'spiritual energy' and perhaps the Ten Tailed beast was an alien who needed to be stopped. Then this geek comes along and saves the world by developing new technology.

Yeah.

"May…I see some of this…chekra?" I asked hesitantly, wondering if he'd say no because he was a loony. But I also had to remember I had suddenly sprouted claws and fangs and I didn't think my imagination was this vivid, or else I'd have to start taking sedatives at night.

He made a hand seal, and suddenly I wasn't sitting on top of the water anymore, I was swimming in it. I glared at the man, who was standing comfortably on top of the water with a little smirk of a smile. "What was that for?"

"A demonstration. I was regulating chakra not just to myself and the water, but to you and the water as well. I simply cut off the chakra supply."

I blinked then growled, "Is that what you mean by explaining how we are standing on the water?"

He just gave an irritating soft smile, "I'll teach you how to use it. However I think you should start telling me about your own lifecycle now."

I gulped, "Can I get out of the water first?" My paws made it easy to keep my head above water, sure, but I didn't like swimming and talking at the same time. Plus, wet fur was a strange new feeling to me, and I didn't know if I liked it or not.

"You should try standing on the water yourself." He encouraged.

I looked at him funnily, "And use that chekria that you are? Pssh. Right."

"_Chakra_. It's energy that flows in your body."

"And…I don't even pronounce it right and you are expecting me to jump on the bus and learn it."

He smiled, "It's like energy that flows right behind your eyelids, and you can feel it can't you?"

I could. I could feel the coiled masses that were buried deep within me, they gave off a low pitched buzz that made me want to leap into the air and prance around.

I refrained. I looked over at the man's open and encouraging face, I groaned, "You really want me to do this then. You really want me to walk on water like Jesus."

He flickered his eyelids, but ignored the religious reference, "Yes." He said pleasantly, patiently. "Concentrate on the chakra coils."

"You really _are_ making me do this!"

He still stared at me in quiet anticipation, I growled lowly, "Fine."

I tried to concentrate some of the _chakra_ coils. "Good, now take off a small portion of that chakra and will it towards your feet. Like a shoe, almost."

I rolled my eyes this was so stupid-"_YOW_!" My body was slammed into the ceiling before I went back down into those murky depths.

"Too much chakra, it made you jump to high and injure yourself. Be careful with that chakra, Racheal, center it towards your feet, like you are wrapping your feet in papyrus."

"Why would I-Know what? _Nevermind_. I don't want to know."

He just sighed a bit through his nose, exasperated, "Try less chakra, kitten."

I bristled, the water around me rippled angrily, "Did you just call me kitten?" I growled, "I'm not a cat-I'm a _human_ girl!" I slowly rose to tower over him, my fur jerking angrily. Though my current form said otherwise.

"But look." He said with a secret, understanding _infuriating_ smile, "You are standing."

I looked down, I wasn't quite standing on top of the water, my paws were resting right under the surface, but most of my body was out of the water. _That-he…He made me angry on purpose_!

Does it really take that little to anger me? The water underneath my paws boiled.

I guess it does.

I closed my eyes and felt the _chakra_ that was going to my feet, I tried experimenting and I sent a tad more down to the soles, when I opened my eyes I was standing on top of the water.

"Good." He smiled at me kindly, "You'll learn a lot faster than human's will because of your ginormous chakra coils, however you will also have a lot of trouble controlling that chakra. That's why I am here to help you."

"You said that the Ten Tail's was monstrous." I said changing the subject, my fur was dripping wet (and it felt like I had three winter coats on at once.) "Does that mean… I'm a monster as well?"

"Though you are descended from a monster, no that doesn't mean you are. Monsters are not in the appearance, but they are in the personality. However, you are a Tailed Beast, you are a _demon_."

I licked my lips, "So…I'm… evil then?"

His eyes softened, "No, demons don't have to be evil. No one has to be _evil_, they only pick to be."

There was silence as I contemplated his answer, my tails flickered around. It was strange, it felt like my normal body, in fact, I wouldn't have felt anything different if Rikudo hadn't pointed it out. Now that I was concentrating my tails felt like an extra limb…coming out of my ass. Like, nine arms coming out of my ass. It should've felt uncomfortable, embarrassing but…It felt...natural at the same time.

"Okay," I decided, "I'll tell you everything."

And I did, I told him I had parents and two older sisters. I told him I was a regular teenage girl with a boyfriend and lots of other friends, I told him that I loved to swim and read. I told him about my school, I told him about my job as a lifeguard. I even talked about how I was obsessed with the color orange (Yes it was ironic that I was orange now,) and how much I loved noodles. I told him how I 'died' by drowning and how they tried to revive my fruitlessly. He was extremely patient with my story, and didn't interrupt once, and at the end there was silence.

"This has never happened before to you?" He asked

"No."

"As of now I don't have an answer for you. However, I believe you should take advantage of the fact that you are indeed alive."

"But I'm-"

"Not human? Changing forms does not change the person. However there is one thing I would like to try If I may…?"

I looked at the white-haired male suspiciously, "I have a certain Shinobi Sect I can perform to let me see your memories."

"Why did you let me explain that all then?"

"I believe you. However I would like to see your life with my own eyes. This situation is simply not probable under it's usual circumstances." He walked towards me and I lowered my head to his height.

I licked my new canines, "Can I hold off on that?"

He nodded "Yes. For now, you'll have to stay here in this body while I figure out what has happened."

I ground my claws into the water, chakra unconsciously keeping me afloat-"So I have to stay here then?"

He looked at me in a sympathetic way, "Indeed."

"How long?"

"However long it takes."

Little did I realize it would take _centuries_ of time till I figured out the truth and why I was here. And by then, it was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Okay the Sage of Six Paths sought out peace. From the very few silhouette's we see of him, and the even fewer scenes I have concluded he is a very patient man, and a very smart one. He spread a whole bunch of principles regarding chakra around the world, so I made him a ****_traveling_**** monk. His information needed to take root somewhere alright? And because, he himself was probably learning new things on his journey-I figured that the more he traveled and learned new techniques-the more he taught them of the Shinobi Sect (Ninjutsu)- the more he lead villages to take root with different abilities than others. So in a way he stopped the endless war, but gave birth to a different one. However the conditions were arguably much better than it had been before. He strengthened the world as a whole, without him that world would never had progressed.**

**It is never explained how he sealed the Beast, and how he broke up the chakra to create the Tailed Beasts, in this story, he first separates the entity's chakra to control it and become it's host. He does this by creating "slots" or "pouches" in the seal which he out different amounts of chakra. Which develop into the Tail-Beast furballs. Kinda makes sense, right? Also, the Tailed Beasts were pretty smart already, however they can be born with instincts, but not knowledge. **

**The Tailed-Beasts looked to him as a guardian. Almost like a father, the fact of his death made them all distraught. So in my mind he was not just their father, he was their mentor as well. He taught them a lot of what he knew and he cared for them. In the manga he glances over during the time the tailed beasts were inside of him, it was a passing sentence but it got me thinking, what if the Tailed Beasts were all taught what they know in his mind? It would be the perfect space to do so, because the mind is moldable and flexible, anything the Six Path's imagined was probably inside his mind. So training and learning was all at the beast's fingertips. **

**I like to think of it…like the beasts are all in apartments in his mind. All living with him everyday. Can anyone else see this as probable?**

**Anyways, I'm not sure if "Rikudo Sennin" is his real name, or if it is just a title. Since I'm not familiar with Japanese or Japanese names. However in this story it will be his name, because he already has a bunch of titles. I hope I did some justice to the Six Path's wisdom and personality. We hardly know what he is really like and I did my best to mimic him. Racheal had a wide range of emotions while he never rushed her and was very persistent with her.**

**Also, I know centuries pass between the Six Path's time and the Naruto Plotline, these times will have key details in them however they will also be reviewed quickly. Because I don't think you want me to spend centuries writing this.**

**This is my second reincarnation fic other than 'Sasuke Uchiha,' because while that is my primary, this shall be my secondary. J I love this story, don't get me wrong, but this will be updated much much slower than Sasuke Uchiha.**

**_I first got this idea from _****_ferpet_****_ from 'I am a bijuu now, Great.' It was a swell idea and I love it. Her is about a detective from reality appears in the Naruto world on October 10_****_th_****_ as the Kyuubi. I suggest you check it out people's- it's pretty swell! See this link below? Copy and Paste and stare in wonder!_**

** s/8595784/1/i-am-a-bijuu-now-Great**

**I think it'd be horrible to be reincarnated as Kurama, or any Bijuu. First, right off the bat everyone fears you because of your appearance. Second, there are those who-not only fear you but want to harness your power for their own ends. Third, You stick out like a sore thumb, you can't exactly walk into town and say 'Hey' I'm looking for this so and so road over here, oh and can I get a coffee please? Fourth, everyone wants to seal you into someone's subconscious. You get to be put in a cage, used occasionally, while the cage that is holding you is out having sex or something. ****_Gross_****! No offense guys but I'd hate it if I was trapped in another person! Wouldn't you? Yeah, you get "cool powers" but they really aren't cool at all if you can use them at your own will, ne? **

**Not to mention, centuries without seeing true civilization sucks man. Why be immortal when you can't do anything besides bound around in the wilderness like Tarzan? Yeah, the other beasts are …well beasts, their natural habitats are their homes. But insert a human consciousness into Kurama and human civilization is her home. Now she can't be in her own element without being trapped. See how it sucks? Not to mention, if you try to help someone, who will trust you because you are a big bad 'demon?' **

**Okay, so mostly everyone wants to just change and fix the canon to one big happy ending but reality is, it really isn't. I'm sure you can name a hundred of well-written fictions before this but I also hope I can do some justice to this and ****_ferpet's_**** idea.**

**Please leave a review on your way out of the screen, whether it's telling me to just hurry the hell up or for shit's and giggles!**


	2. Blood Boils Without Fire

Chapter 2:

_"Blood boils without fire."_

The midget man, Rikudo, left me to my own devices in the circular room. From his 'mindscape' he created bookshelves with oversized books and scrolls for me to read. When I asked him why he didn't just think up a tablet, an ipad or a laptop he just gave me a confused look and told me to start with these.

I mostly mourned in these silences. I was surrounded by walls of mirrors, wouldn't you go slightly insane from starring at your new and bushy tail?

I would.

And I did.

I attacked the mirrors, how _dare_ they lie to me? That animalistic look in my eye-that bloodthirsty red slit. The bristling orange and red fur on end. Those terrible talons. _Lies_. All of it!

Because…Because just yesterday I had decided to go out to ice cream with my boyfriend before I had to go to work-I… this can't be _impossible_.

_Oh_, but it so _is_.

Nine years in a comatose state and I come out a furry fuzzbucket. Someone did a really bad make over and I want compensation.

Perhaps it was all one big joke on me, ne?

I scratched the mirror, my claws scattering shards of glass everywhere, I looked at the rough, leather-ish skin on my hand, and the glass didn't even _break_ the skin. I rammed my (Rather large) skull against the glass, it _shattered_. I was so frustrated, so angry. I knew it was dumb for me to rip apart the walls but I felt so caged, so inhumane and so much more…_Primal_. The only thing that the glass actually scratched was my eyes, I could feel tiny (ant like to me, but if I was my human self it would be about the size of my hand) shards of glass sticking deep into my eyes. Then I didn't feel pain at all. There was blood but no wound. I rubbed my furry hand over my eyes and peered blurrily closer in the mirror, the wounds curiously closed up the minute they were ripped open. The shards of glass would enter and exit as swift as them would come.

Demon…He had said…

My nine, bushy orange tails fanned out behind me in a swift anger movement. A huge wall of water splashed on the other side and crashed back into me, soaking me to the bone.

Still I was a _demon_. A monster. Yes, I believed him when he said the monster is something inside of someone not how their bodies were. But I certainly looked the part didn't I?

I rolled out one floppy tongue which reminded me completely of a dog. A _dog_.

I went back to destroying all the glass walls, until I got to the books. I tried to shred them, burn them, hell even _eat_ them. But the damn things _regenerated_!

After a while I stopped, panting on the ground (water?) I still had been cycling "chakra" to my feet. I looked around cautiously the books had already starting "growing back" and I watched in wonder as the shards flew back to their places. Behind them was a white wall with strange writing on it, yet I just filed it away in my mind.

I bowed my head low and still, my reflection was there. Softly, quietly, tears made their way down my enlarged face.

I jerked my head up, "Stop crying." I muttered swaying to my feet. I banged my head on the wall again, (I couldn't possibly be wasting brain cells because they'd just regenerate again.) "Listen, Racheal, listen up well. You are going to get through this." I lectured my reflection. "You're going to master this training like no one's business and go out and take numbers. You are going to find your family, apologize and…" I blinked, all my friends were probably nine years older-hell my boyfriend was probably married off…This put an unexpected knife in my heart. Tears pooled again in my eyes, I stiffened at threw myself at the wall again, "Stop it Racheal! Stop getting upset!"

I took a deep breath in, "Calm. Calm. Calm." I chanted over and over.

I breathed in and out. "Okay." I wiped some tears from my (_reddemonmonstereyes_) and looked at the books, "Distract yourself."

And I did. I read up on Rikudo's theory of chakra (which was surprisingly fascinating.)

I read up on "human" chakra…and I read up on mine. I leaned back apprehensive, "So, my chakra is 'poisonous.'" I raised a bushy brow, "Poisonous. So what the fuck can I use it for?"

Chakra was much like magic to me-but instead of limitless magic, it had-well, a limit.

"Sooo," I smirked to an empty room, and I stared in the mirror, "Yer a _wizard_, Harry."

Unfortunately I didn't see Rikudo-midget-man standing behind me, "On the contrary you are not a shaman, and you are a Tailed Beast."

"Will I be exorcized?" I wondered, tapping my claws against the glass, smirking at his reflection.

He actually _chuckled_, "I'd like to see them try."

I became more serious, "But I will be hunted."

"Eventually, maybe." He nodded, "But for different reasons, they won't be able to defeat you per say, but they will eventually be able to contain you, much like the seal on me did."

"So, assuming you'll let me out of your…brain, I should just stay low for a while?"

He smiled, "You can do whatever you want, but I just hope I can teach you some of my ways…but the answers to your questions…You have to find on your own."

"Okay, you Yoda Clone."

He looked muddled, "What?"

I sighed out with a puff, upsetting some more orange fur "You don't know who Yoda is? Star Wars? Lightsabers? What has the world come to nowadays?"

"Racheal about that…I think I have a few theories, but first, How has your training been going?"

"Erm…You mean fruitlessly trying to destroy the regenerative mirrors?"

"I meant keeping your chakra activated while your mind is distracted, but yes, I suppose so."

I scrunched up confused, "What do you mea-oh. I was standing on top of the water that entire time…wasn't I?"

"Progress, either small or large is still progress."

"I've changed your nickname, midget man, you have been dubbed: Yoda-Copycat." I muttered under my breath. He was definitely wise beyond his years (how old was he anyway he was pretty good looking.) "How long have I spent in here?" I cleared my throat to ask.

"Mm since your awakening? In here you've spent an equivalent to five days," My canine mouth dropped open, "Out there, maybe nine hours."

"It did not feel like both of those times! It felt like a good three to four hours! How am I not tired-or hungry?"

Rikudo (Yoda-Copycat) smiled at me, some unseen wind made his hair flutter, his horns stood stock still though. "You are not human anymore, Racheal, while your spirit may think like a human your spiritual energy has only mixed in with demonic. That other energy inside of you is not human, it doesn't have to sleep, doesn't have to eat or excrete. Unlike us, your chakra is a continuous raw energy constantly recycled over and over again. There are, well, some good's and bad's to this fact."

I balked at this fact, "Woah Woah, hold up, I can't go enjoy a juicy hamburger when I feel like it now?"

His energy was still happy, no matter what my irritated tone, "While I do not understand your references, I believe you are talking about nourishment and nutrition. You may still eat, you have a mouth and a stomach-however other than that your digestive tract is nonexistent."

"_WHAT_?"

"Whatever you eat will be broken down in your stomach, absorbed immediately, and be converted into raw chakra."

"That's kinda weird…Actually I would've _hated_ going to the bathroom in the forest. Since I'm pretty dang sure there are no demon-sized toilets." Then I mumbled, "Besides what would I have used? Trees for toilet paper?"

The white haired male laughed, "You are correct." He crossed his arms in front of him, it was then I noticed the staff on his back.

"Oi…Perhaps you are Gandalf."

"Excuse me?"

"You know…you have a magical staff." I pointed a long claw at the thing on his back,

"Oh, this?" He drew it out, "This is a shakujo, a Buddhist staff, it's commonly used in prayer but it's is a good weapon."

I stared at him dumbfounded, "You're a priest, I never would have guessed that. You are dressed as some fighter."

"I am a Shinobi, a warrior."

I hmed, "Is that what you are training me to be?"

He shook his head, "You will need to protect yourself effectively out in the world. Now, I wanted to get you started on those lessons…"

"Wait-One more thing." He sighed exhaustedly, "If more time passed in here than out there, what does that mean for my training?"

"You will spend near centuries training the chakra in here, while out there time will pass at a crawl."

"Ha! Centuries? How long are we _really_ looking at?" I smirked, "You're off your rocker midget!"

He twitched, "_Midget_?" He mumbled under his breath. "Yes." He spoke up.

I gulped, it was the serious look in his eyes that frightened me, "You are…joking right?"

He looked at me very seriously, "I will teach you all that you know, for your siblings I only taught them demonic chakra and how it works-they have a long way to go until they master this. However you are a human reincarnate, and I think it is best to teach you the customs from now if you ever want to blend in. You have a lot to learn, Racheal, it will take a long time. I shall slow the time in your part of the seal the most since you truly have numerous subjects to study."

"Fuck."

"First we shall begin with behavior and diplomacy."

I just groaned.

That's how I sold my soul to an entirely new kind of devil. Rikudo Sennin by no means a kind teacher, while he was patient and encouraging, the training he had me doing was _insane_.

First, whenever he'd walk into my little mirror cell, he'd shift his mind to meet any training ground needed for our requirements. So I trained in the mountains, I trained in the desert (I hated the _desert_! With my newly sprouted fur I nearly died of heat stroke) I trained in the oceans, (Yes, in and out of the oceans. I was surprised my new body didn't require me to actually breathe, that it was completely voluntary and I didn't need oxygen to survive. I tried asking Rikudo-sensei the scientific's behind it, but he got confused when I talked all about the anatomy, and cycles I knew. I didn't know how someone could be so smart but stupid at the same time-to be honest. Someone who knew about all this power, couldn't even recognize the Kreb Cycle. I tried talking to him about electronics, guns, machines, cars, jetplanes, _anything_ _modernized _–but he'd just shake his head at me and change the subject.) I trained in every kind of place imaginable, he even had me train in an imaginary village, I was hundreds of feet above their tallest buildings (I had begged Rikudo-sensei to tell me that I wouldn't be this tall, but he said "I won't lie, you might be." And I had cried in a corner the rest of the session.) With the "Village Training," I had to dodge every tiny miniature thing coming my way. I won't even tell you how many "People" I "Crushed" just by stepping off them or losing my balance-it was a horrifying "Massacre." _I didn't actually kill anyone okay? _

I briefly sketched out he was a monk living completely secluded in the world with a buttload of power and 'demons' to take over the machine industry. I knew it! He was secretly plotting _world domination_!

Whenever I was alone, I would distract myself, often I would just read more from his library, about anything and everything-this guy was a class A _Genius_. I asked for my own notebook to jot stuff down, and he took a moment to teach me an "**_Juubun Sect_**" which enlarged or shrunk any object. (1) I jotted down what I knew on my knowledge and we mingled to create new things, we created a "Medical Sect" which people could insert their own chakra into other's bodies-though I wasn't any good at it, I couldn't heal anyone because I had poisonous chakra, but I was damn proud with suggesting it, even though it was a totally naïve comment.

With it, he unlocked a whole new world. And he _insisted_ he teach me, he couldn't teach me the actual sect's but he taught me just about everything else. It really made me upset I couldn't use the **_Green Palm_** **_Sect_**, as we took to calling it. (2)

Then he had me walking up walls, pushups on my claws, learning how to jump hundreds of feet at a time, creating these roundish dark colored bombs from my chakra, he even taught me how to dodge by throwing _knives_ at me. Yes knives. Though they felt like tiny needles to me, he loved to throw them at my throat, my eyes, and stab them right near where the leather pads of my claws turned to fur (It was a sensitive transition.)

Also, he trained me in a strange Sign-Language. He had me press my hands together in a hundred different ways and quizzed me over and over on what they were, how they worked, why they worked. He called them Hand Signs, and there were twelve main ones that he stressed were the upmost importance for jutsu. He told me that as a Tailed beast I didn't have to make these hand signs, however if I wanted to refine my studies (As I apparently had been the only one to want to further my 'human training' because I was, well, a late human being) then I had to memorize all of these Hand Signs.

The first thing I'll say was that it was awkward, _so very awkward_, since I had to work around the fact that I didn't have human hands anymore. I had claws and fur.

However these seals are what focused me to concentrate a flux my chakra.

Tori (Bird), Ousu Buta (Boar), Inu (Dog), Usagi (Hare), O hitsuji (Ram), Uma (horse), Nezumi (Rat), Hebi (Serpent), Ryu (Dragon), O-Ushi (Ox) Tora (Tiger), Saru (Monkey).

He told me stories of the Zodiac animals, why he named each handsign after them and casted their legends in the stars. I hadn't known constellations before, but within his mindscape he could name each major star, and because of that-he never got lost.

Sometimes that he shared to all of the "Beasts."

Memorization with him, was the key thing. As long as you pushed out your best and didn't half ass _anything_ you would likely survive.

The way he pushed me you'd think there was an upcoming apocalypse or something.

He also had me reading up on culture, human foods, language, just society in general. He taught me that whenever I said a name, proper honorific suffixes would go at the end. He eventually got sick of me and my nicknames and beat me to the ground in a spar to ensure I didn't 'disrespect him' again.

When I had gotten my furry ass whooped by some midget, I consented to actually calling him sensei. Then we just left it at that.

When I asked him why he was doing this-why was he teaching me all this stuff? I _knew_ how to survive! While the culture was a little different (I had probably been 'reincarnated' in a different country) I had still been human-still thought like one anyways. Not like some animal on steroids.

Then he congratulated me on "passing his first test." While I was panting against the rocky ground of his mindscape. I was totally beat, though I didn't have sweat glands anymore-I was overheated.

It felt kinda weird, not really sleeping, (sometimes I did it to simply rest my mind when I was on the edge of a breakdown, not needing to eat, not needing to go to the bathroom. Not needing deodorant or needing to brush my teeth, (I didn't have to eat, so why did I have to worry about cleanliness? My mouth never got those 'sleeping' tastes in my mouth either. I also found that my saliva constantly recycled itself, like my chakra and stomach acids. Honestly, sometimes I wanted to do those things, simply because I wanted to feel _normal_. Like I was _human_ again.

I didn't even technically have a gender anymore. Since I could never reproduce, (I may have been an animal now but it made me miss human life even more…I had wanted a family one day. Had planned for it too.)

Oh, and then there was that.

I was still in the stubborn mindset that I was _human_. Therefore, I constantly had to walk around on my back haunches. This made me a good few stories taller than my miniature sensei, and it _hurt_. After much detailing and scrutiny both Sensei and I came to the conclusion that I had my top half shaped like a _humans_. I had a relatively normal _human_ torso, a long neck, which stretched into fur-covered _human_ shoulders with _human_ hands-my nails just black claws. However my back end was entirely different show. (Not that kind, what are you-animal perverts?)

My hipbones were that of an animal, an animal that should walk around on all _four_ limbs. Being a human, walking on two legs was the _right_ way, and the right way _only_. I may look inhuman, I may look ugly, but god damn it were they going to take my pride away from me and make me crawl like some beast!

But at the same time- every time I tried to shuffle the pain brought tears to my eyes. Sometimes I'd feel a snap deep inside of me, I'd groan out as I felt my bones heal again from the fracture, or break. Then I'd shuffle forewords again. When I was fighting that was the _only time_ I'd lower myself to all four paws-it was so embarrassing for me, to walk around like a lowly beast. Rikudo-Sensei tried his best to help me, get me to talk about it-but I refused each and every time. This was my challenge, damn it, I'd act like a human to be a human so I didn't become what this new face of mine portrayed a _monster_.

He also offered to go inside my mind and fix that, but I got so scared when he opened that topic up- I refused enthusiastically. As much as I was starting to come to love my Sensei, I didn't want him prowling around my mind seeing what needed to be changed and whatnot and knocking down the barriers between me and…and the _animal_.

Yes the animal, the part of me that insisted I lose my honor and walk on all fours. The part of me that waged a war with me to drop all human etiquette and just _rage_. Tears the place apart, but I reined it all in. I was human. They proabably buried my decomposing human body somewhere-maybe, they preserved it so I could go back to it? Maybe this new form could become human again?

When I explained my second idea, he explained that he had come up with a rough Sect to disguise himself as any human called the "**_Henshin Sect._**" It casted an illusion over his features to make him take on another form. A form, most importantly that felt _solid_. I demanded he teach me it, he looked unsure, and he commented that he never had a Tailed Beast _want_ to look human before, therefore never tried. I just retorted that I was a different situation from my brother's and sister's (that I hadn't met yet.)

He said the reason why I didn't meet them was because they were developing their own styles under him, also, the seal that was placed on him didn't allow the developing chakra's to intermix because if they did it was possible that the Ten Tails could break free and wreak havoc across the world again. I would meet my _siblings_ when I got out of the seal. (I asked him what would happen to him and he changed the subject-which had me very suspicious.)

I demanded he teach me everything, everything that the human's knew and the demons knew-from how he described it out there seemed like a whole new world.

I just wished my family was still alive.

One day I asked my Sensei when I would be considered I would surpass him:

I had just finished training the usual way, the ocean breeze in the background fading into the awful to god mirrors that surrounded me from all sides.

"Ne, Sensei!" I laughed a little wheezily, "I'm almost close to beating you!" I joked, we both knew I was far from his level.

"The day you land a scratch on me is the day I retire." He declared, a little smug smirk sent in my direction. But still, the slight seriousness remained.

"Well then start planning now old man! That day is coming soon!" I laughed.

He just smiled and patted my snout.

I made him train me in weapon's yes, human weapons, which I would enlarge with the **_Juubun Sect _**and blow them away.

The weapons he trained me with were weird too, once I mastered an Tanto sword, knives, and (these strange throwing weapons that reminded me of ninja from the Hollywood movies) He had me train with very strange weapons, such as a scythe (I hated them so much, no maneuver ability at all. Very limited dodging and slashing, very slow.) The he got me to train with a Kusarigama (Chain weapon: metal blade looks like a bird's beak), a (spiked) manrikigusari (Which is like a dagger strapped to a chain), a yawanga (looks like a metal flower), a _mace_ ball (yes a mace ball), (Demon) Shuriken (I found the name of the Hollywood Throwing Stars! I had half the mind to shape one into a sloppy bat.), a Nord Battle Axe, crossbow, whip ("Kinky," I commented until my sensei used it on me-I don't think it's counted as animal abuse because I'm not technically an animal. But I certainly complained a lot after that, claiming pain when my wounds healed up instantly.), a Sai (which was totally cool), spears, a Bo, Fans (Yes fans, add a little chakra and they are scary motherfucker's.)

But I liked his personal tools the best though, because they were the most weird, strange things I ever heard of. First there was a stunted sword, which he referred to at Shichiseiken ("Seven Star Sword")-but it wasn't the creepy name, or the weird attachment he had to it what got me excited, it was what it could _do_. What all his favorite weapons could do, actually. The Shichiseiken could sever the soul from its body (What if it could seal a soul back into a body?) **(****_4_****)**

The Benihisago ("Crimson Gourd") sealed the soul inside the large gourd, forever. The soul couldn't escape no matter what. Unless, one changed their most spoken word before being sucked it. (That's doom right there. I have no idea what's my most spoken word.)

The Kohaku no Johei ("Amber Purifying Pot") could seal anyone in it. It was considered greater than the Benihisago because it took less preparation to use it than the Gourd did.

The Kokinjo ("Golden Canopy Rope") allows to draw anyone out with the "word soul." It was the Rope of Clarity (It was dangerous, but a little boring to me.)

The Bashosen ("Banana Palm Fan") was my favorite. At first I laughed at it, a banana fan? Really? But it controlled Lightning, Water, Fire, Air, Earth-kinda. You had to push the element you wanted into the fan. I felt like an avatar bender. It was that awesome-and the only weapons that depleted my arsenal of chakra just a little bit.

Rikudo-sensei taught them to me, commenting that he might as well teach someone how to use them because his sons weren't interested in their father's weapons.

This led to my interrogation all about his family.

His wife had been a sweet woman (from what he told me) who had died after naming his last son "Senju" during the course of his birth. His wife had been a traveler that had mounted hourses, and fed the soldiers water. He had met her in one of his many travels and she had stowed away in his wooden cart-evidently trying to reach her sister in one of the nearby villages. Eventually, they had both learned that village was attack by the Jyuubi. So, Rikudo-sensei had invited her along (as she had no where else to go) with his travels and she had helped him with the more human things in life-(like sewing, cooking-that good stuff.) They fell in love blah blah and _bam_! Suddenly a huge stork with a naked baby pops out of the sky!

At least, the way he explained it made it seem that way.

I had learned very fast that my Sensei didn't take well to perverse jokes. First he'd get all red and start on like he was choking, then he'd get this _really_ evil glint in his eyes-and my training for the rest of the week would be downright _brutal_. He'd double everything.

But I loved to do it because those few seconds he choked on words were like tiny victories to me-because he could still turn my furry ass upside down.

Though I was proud to say that now I could last thirty seconds.

Anyway, he had two sons, the eldest was named "Uchiha" and the younger "Senju." **(5)** When I put these names together I just couldn't place where I had heard them. They seemed familiar for some reason but for the life of me, I couldn't remember what. I asked everything about them, and he gladly obliged, Uchiha had shaved his eyebrows short (yes, this was the very first thing he told me,) in recognition of his honor. (Apparently, a sign of noble was shaving off the eyebrows) I made a real funny face at this and he (had the audacity to joke) that I would have to shave them too because I was also a "Noble Beast." That I had to shave my eyebrows, at my horrified expression and sputtering ("B-But I furry all over! Why do my eyebrows have to suffer?") he promptly burst into laughter. Clueing my in it was a joke (Something he rarely made by the way,) and I chased him all around our training area. He told me that his Eldest had inherited his power and eyes, (Swirly Eyes, I had dubbed them then, since my Sensei had not taught me yet as to what a Kekkei Genkai was) but not his will of peace. (Which he drilled into me like a plane crashing into a tiny wittle ant,) while he didn't force me to go along with his religious views and ways of the world, he taught them to me anyway. (Yeah.) His youngest had inherited his large chakra type and could reach farther into the jutsu's his father did. (Apparently there was a whole bunch of sibling rivalry going on since the youngest was a little bit goofy, and the eldest an uptight little bitch. Both competed to be "crowned" successor after his father passed.-I didn't want to honestly think of my sensei dying, I had gotten attached and he seemed so strong the dying seemed impossible to me.) He told me all about his sons progress and his family from then on. With it, also came the Hierarchy in what he dubbed the "Outside World." Of course the Head of the family ruled in all of decisions however, Clan Elders (all of them together) could overrule him, (This happened rarely, but it limited the power of the Clan head.) The Clan heads were the ones said to be directly descended from the person that started the Clan. Then came everyone else, the people closely related by blood had the more power-the less blood the less power. (I hated this, why couldn't anyone just be damn equal? Wouldn't a social pyramid cause more problems then solutions? With the constant struggle for power? And I really hated it how you got the luck of the draw, you were either the ones who had no real substantial power (95%) or the ones who did (5%.)

That sucked.

I'm not sure what time passed, I didn't have some internal clock mounted on the wall. Therefore I couldn't estimate the time I spent, but I could eventually predict when the Rikudo-sensei would be back. For me-it felt like three hours at the most, but that usually meant it was roughly about nine to twelve hours.

But what I really kept an eye on was how old he seemed to be from now, till I met him. When I met him he was young, handsome, even.

But now I could see he was well into his forties now, and that scared me deeply. One, because that was an indicator on how much time was passing outside (How long had I been training?), second he was inching closer to his death. Now, I had come to see my Sensei as a surrogate Father to me (A _crazy_, surrogate father) so it was really no surprise I freaked completely out when I realized I had a much, much longer lifespan than his.

"You are getting older, Sensei." I started out one afternoon.

Whenever I passed a test we would sit down and drink tea, (I'd use the Juubun Sect of course.) And just talk and talk.

"Yes, I am." He agreed.

He waited for me to speak, to form my words, "What's it like out there?" I asked instead, dancing around the delicate topic.

He studied me from the corner of his eye, "Peaceful. Now that their worst fears are over the people have conglomerated into tiny villages speckled across the world. Now as one, we can move forward into the future and acquire true peace."

His formal speech pattern was hard to get used to, but my Sensei was patient (unless you annoyed him) and very forgiving. We had different cultures, while I shook hands with the new people I met, I had to bow to the people I respected here. (Which is awkward when you are all furry.) But Sensei was always certain with his wording, never stuttering, and he spoke slow and confidently.

"So…A lot of time has passed huh?" I never said I was good at subtlety.

He nodded and sipped his tea, it was my turn to wait, "I am starting to get old, Racheal. Soon I will pass from this life."

I blanched, "But you're like-forty! You're just getting wrinkles!"

He shot me a one eyed glare, "Forty is old at this age. However you will long live past me, and many others during the course of your life."

"B-But…"

"You are not human anymore, you must come to realize that. You cannot forever walk on your haunches and sit like a lady. You will long live past me and any other mortal."

"So…you're saying I'm _immortal_?" I shrieked, my glass cup cracked and hot steaming liquid dribbled down my hands.

"Control yourself." He leveled me a firm stare, "You are not quite immortal, one day you will stop growing-"

"You mean I'm getting _bigger_?!"

"-and you will spend much time in that form. You can die. However your chakra will recycle back on itself and rebirth you from death."

"So. I'm Immortal."

"In a sense, yes."

I exploded, "What the fuck is the _use_ of being immortal?" My _friends_, my _family_ already so much older than me. "I-I, _Kami_. I …W-What is life without friends? Without _family_? Without _love_? I-If I _outlive all of_ _them_ will I truly be living? I-I…" I broke. "I'd rather _die_ than be immortal, have true _death_!" I hadn't had broken down since the first day I had come here, but everything was too much-too much to bear. I was losing _everyone_.

You know, everyone thought that when someone they loved passed away it was the worst thing for them. But what about the person who passed away themselves? How do they feel about dying and leaving all they have ever known behind? The unknown factor-that's what human's fear don't they?

Tears ran down my face, and I saw red.

When I came too I didn't know where I was. I didn't remember, I pulled myself up and clutched my throbbing head, I had a migraine. When I pulled my hand back I saw large orange paws, "…So it wasn't just a dream." I looked up and gasped the training grounds all around me were completely flattened. The forest it was supposed to be was burning, the village next to the forest was completely in shambles. "What…happened?"

"You lost control." I jerked my head around to see my Sensei with a grim face.

"W-What?"

"You normally have a unique control over yourself Racheal, but when you lose it-this is what happens." He rubbed his thumb up and down his staff thoughtfully, "You're brothers have the most trouble with this, this is what _they_ are learning to control, you advanced because you have that unique nature of resisting the animal nature."

"So you are saying I'm…"

"You are not a monster, Racheal." He stated firmly, "You may have a human mentality, but not always is it as reliable as the animal."

"So I'm a feral demon too-" I looked over at the village, it looked so goddamn real-I could see bodies, smell the blood, see even the patchwork in the strange stone I always found in the little villages. I didn't even want to think it was real-because if it was-if I _murdered_ _those_ _people_…

I shook my head, the meaning of Rikudo's "Villager training" really stuck in my head now. It had been such a _game_ before now it was so very _real_.

This was my power, to murder, to maim, to torture. Was this the only reason I was still alive, to become a monster much like the one who had destroyed this village?

No, I would not _kill_. I may not be in my human form now, but doesn't mean I was any less human was I?

"To resist it this long is an amazing feat." My sensei commented, but I shook in rage, "Amazing feat? _Amazing feat_? I shouldn't be _killing_ at all Sensei! Wasn't that what _you were teaching me all along_? What if this was real? What if these people were truly dead? What would happen then? I am the monster you so desperately not want me to be! This just _proves it_!" I roared in his face.

He had that calculating stare on his face again, "You are far more advanced than your brother's. But considering all that you went through sometimes I agree you need to _let it all out_." He spread his arms wide open, as if he was approaching me for a hug. I snarled and leapt in blinding fury at him, I swung my paw to _crush_ him, but he dodged.

I threw a bomb with him and took out my Tanto, a long while ago my sensei had placed ink on my wrists, and by using a tiny bit of blood (you don't know how deep I have to cut myself to get one drop of blood before my wounds close up. I always feel like a masochist.) I charged it with my chakra element-fire. Something that I had found out a long time ago.

I sent a storm of flames at him and he replaced himself and speeded behind me-I ducked and placed the large Tanto in the crook of my elbow. Jumping, I spun around in the air, just it time to see my teacher disappear again.

Left, Right, Up, Down.

_Not there_.

My adrenaline was at an all time high, my heart beat in my ears-but I calmed it all. I closed my eyes and stretched out my senses.

_There_ _you are._

I could smell him, I could _sense_ him.

_He moved_!

I twisted my body and slashed open with my claws-my eyes where still closed-sensing him out with my talents.

I opened my eyes.

He was standing in front of me, the only expression in his face showing off surprise what his eyes, but his hand was cupping his cheek.

Then he smiled, "Congratulations, Racheal."

Then he moved his hand away, and I caught sight of a dribble of blood.

_No_.

**(1) Juubun Sect: Juubun literally means "size" in Japanese (sorry if I am wrong, I looked it up) and Shinobi "Sect" was what the Rikudo Sennin called what you know as ****_ninjutsu_****. These are early names, **

**(2) Green Palm Sect: Mystical Palm Jutsu, or at least, the fundamentals. It shall evolve though. Yep, I had the Kyuubi suggest this-mainly because it was too damn ironic Racheal couldn't ****_use_**** it. Now relax, Medical Chakra would have been long invented even if Kyuubi didn't suggest it. **

**(3) Henshin Sect: An old Transformation Jutsu!**

**(4) Treasured tools of the Six Paths: Bashosen, Kohaku no Johei, Shichiseiken, Benihisago, and Kokinjo. All legendary tools of the Six Paths introduced by the Gold and Silver Brothers, who had large chakra reserves from eating the stomach flesh of the Kyuubi. If you look at the trivia section of the Gold and Silver Brother's old legend has it that the Two Demon King Brothers (King Ginkaku and King Kinkaku.) I was really interested in this and looked a bunch of the story up-I suggest you read it due to it's awesomeness. Go look up the story of King Ginkaku and King Kinkaku!**

**(5) Why I named his sons "Uchiha" and "Senju": In the manga, we are never told the names of the Rikudo's children. However it would not make sense if they had different last names. The children of course parted when the Sage named his youngest his successor. Somehow, between this they formed the "Uchiha" and the "Senju" –separate clans. They couldn't both claim their father's names, so it made a bit more sense to me to name it after themselves. Sorry, if I'm completely wrong, but Uchiha means "Fan" and Senju means "A Thousand Hands." …because I totally can see people naming their kids after these things-com'on, Naruto is "****_Fishcake_****!"**

**So does anyone know why mirrors are mentioned over and over again in this chapter? Can anyone guess that meaning? **

**Preview: "I want you to have these, I'm trusting you to use them wisely and keep them safe." ****_I didn't know what kind of world I was in, but it wasn't my own. _****"But I told you, I'm not a monster!"**


	3. Not in Kansas

Chapter 3:

"I have one thing left to teach you."

"But...! It was just a fluke!" I begged, the old man was a second father to me.

He shook his head, "No, it wasn't. I saw it coming, yet I was not fast enough to dodge." He paused and smiled, "It's good, it means I taught you correctly, I am satisfied seeing the fruits of my frustration."

I deadpanned, "Thanks Sensei."

He just gave a little grin, "I have taught you weapons, customs, culture, chakra, Tailed Beast power, and all of the Ninshu today…I am proud of you."

I gave a small foxy grin, hiding more of those pathetic tears. …All of that hard work blooming, I was kinda happy. Though-I still refused to walked everywhere on four legs, that was wrong. I was still human goddamnit. …Somewhat.

But Sensei! I gnawed my black rimmed lips, "So…what now?"

"Now…I will teach you something I like to call…The _Fuin_ Sect."

"That tells me nothing Sensei."

"It's the entire reason the possibility exists to why you are here, inside of my mind."

"Weird, okay let me take a stab-voodoo magic?"

"Chakra."

"Magic." Yes, this had never gotten old between us.

"Chakra," He sighed an pinched the bridge of his nose, "On paper."

"Okay…What?" Now I was confused.

"Fuin Sect is the art of sealing things, whether it be living beings, chakra, objects and can also be used to unseal objects from that seal."

"Erm….Okay….What does paper have to do with this?"

"Most of the time we use scrolls to seal objects, however you can put them on just about anything. I, am a different case, I have learned how to put seals directly from my palm to anything around me."

"Huh…cool." I was thoughtful, it was actually a great battle tactic, to seal away someone's chakra was like sealing away their soul.

"The first thing you will first learn how to do calligraphy."

I looked at my long black claws and bushy fur, "You're joking."

"You shall learn in time." He smiled patiently.

"You're trying to kill me." I accused.

"On the contrary, I'm just teaching you."

I snorted, a big puff of air huffing from my snout. "Yeah, I still think you are trying to kill me slowly Sensei."

He just patted my nose and got too it.

…

Hours later my fur was completely drenched in black ink, I cursed looking down at the shaky, loopy handwriting.

"Well that's good enough for today."

I just growled at my exasperated teacher, I said one word, "Cheeseburger."

My Sensei rolled his eyes, used to our different cultures and lifestyles, he summoned me a giant kitchen, and I got to work. As I said before, I don't need nutrients for survival, but I'm also a glutton and in a space where I can eat whatever I want, whenever I want-without gaining any weight?

I was in heaven.

When he left I stared at the spot he disappeared, it was all going to come to light wasn't it?

I wasn't stupid, I saw Sensei getting old, I knew years in the real world must have past while I was in here, making sure I wouldn't become some raging killer. Would my family be even alive now? My parents were probably _dead_, but would some of them be alive? I gave up all hope on the flingy relationship I once held delicately. My friends…wouldn't know me. Hell would they even accept me looking…like I did?

I didn't like my body, yes, I knew I wouldn't like the way people looked at me. But I was starting to come around with my opinion, I wasn't someone to hate myself, so hating my body felt…wrong. Of course I'd never let go of walking on my hind legs (though it was so very painful.) My eyes were a little unnerving to me, I missed my baby blues. Replacing them with red slits of an animal, so weird so strange.

Soon, though, I sensed everything would change. Everything would fall to bits.

And it did.

…

Ripping currents dragged my body under-_painhurtsuffering_-what had caused this? What had changed? _Goddamnitithurt_

It all started two days ago when Sensei announced all of my training was finally completed, that I was ready to go out there and join the world in search of my loved ones.

Now I had known the complexity and the dangerous situation of the seal I was put in. the Rikudo Sennin had taken no chances with the poisonous chakra inside of his body, the seal only to be unlocked the week of his death…and that was soon.

I didn't want to describe how the pain in my chest grew, that bitter loneliness.

But it was finally the day when I would escape my cell…and meet my new siblings.

I was suddenly ripped out from my little cubby hole of mirrors and thrust into a swirling black tunnel that felt like someone was beating my body with a crowbar.

I blacked out.

…

When I woke up, I was part of a circle containing eight other 'beasts' _my brother'_s, I thought dimly. I also noticed I was the first one up, other than a tired Sennin just crawling to his feet.

"Racheal." He smiled, "I'm glad to finally see you in the real world."

I looked around, noting the gray stone walls with seal symbols and historic paintings on them, "Where am I?"

"You are currently underground, just below my mansion."

"A basement?" I raised a bushy brow, "Are you expecting me to walk through a door or something?"

He shook his head, "I expect you to teleport yourselves out of here," He paused, "You can feel chakra from here now, correct?"

I could. I could feel every life form, from a crawling bug, to a warrior-or civilian. I couldn't estimate yet as far as this sense goes, but my smell and hearing was greater than that-even. I could hear the creaks f someone walking above me, I could hear the wind rustle, a butterfly flap it's wings. I could smell sickle honey, a dew from the morning, I could smell each living being up stairs, and pinpoint exactly what body position they were in and what they were doing. I was bombarded with information, and all I had was to cover my nose.

He gave me a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry I tried to prepare you for it by adding scents, noise, and chakra signatures to the villages in my mindscape."

My tails just writhed behind me in agitation.

"Anyway," He changed the subject, "These are your brothers, Racheal."

I looked around, if I went in order I was next to a raccoon-sandish monster with pulsating blue veins (yuck, I was kind of glad I had my beautiful orange fur now.) The one next to him, was a giant cat with blue flames for skin (now that was cool) and two tails. But compared to the rest of us he was kind of small. Then there was…some sort of sea creature, with a giant turtle shell on it's back and three tails. Then came a…monkey with dark fur and four tails. Then some sort of strange white horse with five tails. Then some sort of…slug, that was oozing some sort of liquid all over the ground and six tails (gross!) I skipped him, I didn't realize how lucky I was to receive this form and not some of the others. A overgrown beetle with seven, and…Octo-dog with eight and well…me.

"…I'm truly not in Kansas anymore." I grumbled under my breath.

* * *

Hey everyone, sorry for the short chapter but I'm leaving for three days out of country where I won't have any internet. Hence why I'm updating all my stories today.

Next chapter will be longer, sorry!


	4. Siblings Never Get Along

Chapter 4:

"Each friend represents a world in us,

A world possibly not born until they arrive,

And it is only by this meeting

That a new world is born."

-Anais Nin

The Rikudou Sennin suddenly got a questionable look on his face, then he marched over to the left of me and kicked the Rat-Blue Veined thing next to me, "Wake Up Shukaku! I know you are listening!"

"Hehehe!" The beast raised its head from its slouched position, "Extraordinary! You got me again! Hehehe…"

I blinked, "Shukaku…is it?" I tested the waters with my "brother," who was in fact, shorter than I was. Though technically…older?

"Hyhaaaa!"

I sweat dropped, "I take it that's a yes?"

"To the right, up the stairs…" He started ominously, "I smell _human blood_!"

I blinked, then swatted him upside the head, "We are in the basement of a shrine. Duh. Stop acting like an idiot." I huffed, for a second there-he really buggered me out.

He shot me a glare with his unnerving yellow eyes, and growled, "You underestimate me?! Calling me an idiot?!"

I glared right back, "Yes. The first thing you say when you meet me is that you smell human blood. Psychopath."

"_Gyuuaahh_-I hope you are ready to die!" He hissed, back haunches up and ready to pounce.

"You act like an animal." I insulted. Not only had I made an enemy right off the bat, but I had pissed off some super powered…dog thing. But he _was_ a psychopath, and I was never good at retaining my smart mouth.

"I _AM_ an animal!" He pounced-and as if on cue the Rikudou Sennin appeared and smashed his snout into the tattooed ground of the basement. But what happened was the strangest thing-the Rikudou's foot almost went through his snout like it was made of…sand…

"That's enough, Racheal, Shukaku. No fighting today."

"Hm."

"Racheal, what a weird name." Shukaku commented offhand**. (1)**

"Shukaku-means to be drunk. I wonder what that says about you." This ugly dog rubbed me the wrong way. Though it was not like I had anything to say to that really, Racheal actually meant "sheep" in Hebrew. Ironic, not that I'm a giant demon monster fox who had the name of a tiny sheep... But Shukaku didn't know that.

"Hyahh! So uncalled for! I'll _crush_ the life from your throat!" He scowled.

"Shukaku, remember our conversation." Sensei said sternly.

He shut up rather quickly after that, "Finally." I sighed happily. The horrible screeching grate in my ears gone, like an annoying twat that has been put to death. He rounded on me, "Racheal. I expect you will do more of an effort to know your brothers. If you don't…" Slight killing intent reached me as I gulped. His intent was like drowning in an icy river- you couldn't breathe and every inch of your body became ice.

I nodded quickly, and the intent was off. My black lips twitched up allowing myself a bit of peace.

"Well, that was amusing." The blue two-tailed cat spoke up, raising its head from his paws. "Sir," It addressed the Sennin, "I would like to make an request, if you will."

"Matatabi…This is Shukaku and Racheal." He gestured to both of us,

"It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance." **(2)**

"Erm…Right. A pleasure." I commented, since when did cats have manners? "Call me Racheal."

"Pssh- Hyahh! I'm Shukaku-don't listen to this asshole over here!"

"Asshole? I'm an asshole now?"

"Hyah-yeah! I shall crush you asshole!"

"Ata! Like you could beat me you-_you_ _madman_!"

Sensei pinched the bridge of his nose together with his pointer and ring fingers, the vein on his forehead dangerously close to bursting.

"Rikudou-sama, may we enter outside? I feel a little cramped sitting in this room, which is vast- however boxed in." The Matatabi asked quietly.

Sensei nodded sagely, "In a bit, I would like to talk to you all before you go your separate ways."

"Of course, I'd like to clear myself of this idiocy." A new voice chimed in.

"Son Goku." Sensei greeted.

"Hyahhh! Look! It's the Four-Tailed Ape!" Shukaku did an awkward version of a doggy smirk.

"Four Tailed…? How dare you! My name is Son Goku! You'd do best to remember it-"He boomed. (**3**)

"My fellow brothers! Please listen, can we not hold our arguments until-" Matatabi started.

"They are not arguments, simply the proof of vastly different mentalities." I corrected, "It's perfectly healthy."

"I disagree-"

"Gosh all the prideful bastards around here!" Shukaku was having another verbal battle on the side-only with Son Goku-who seemed to have a shorter fuse then me. "I'll crush all of you!"

"You want to say that again, desert rat?" he growled.

"Good one!" I threw in with a foxy grin.

Sensei rubbed his nose again in the middle of the circle, "Whatever made me think this was such an intelligent idea?" He muttered to himself.

"A-Actually, I think you commented that it was part of how the seal was aligned-it's why all of these markings all over the f-floor isn't it Sensei?"

"Isobu!" Sensei seemed to welcome with a huge grin and evident relief written on his face. "So nice of you to join us!"

"Y-Yes." (**4**)

He casted a stern glare at the rest of us, like we were misbehaving children before a new kid. "Introduce yourselves." He ordered.

"Hello, you may call me Matatabi." He nodded his head in the tortoise's direction.

"I am the Great Son Goku!" the ape reared up on its hind legs in a proud poise. "Remember my name!"

"Shukaku is the name, Killin' is my game! Hyaahh!"

"Racheal, nice to meet you-brother." Out of all of them, I liked Isobu the best so far. He had this shy little personality which made me want to rip open his turtle shell and smile. He was cute, which that, was a feat in itself seeing as he was just so damn _ugly_. But give the one-eyed turtle some love here.

Shukaku was by far my least favorite, crazy madman out to murder people. Literally, murder. He was the definition of a demon! Something that deeply disgusted me more than any physical look, or personality could. He was going to grow up to be a sociopath, it was so clear. How had Sensei put up with him? As a matter of fact why hadn't sensei changed him? I took a minute to think, perhaps sensei tried? Knowing him he would've, or perhaps Shukaku's blood thirst had come on later when he developed-too late for Sensei to change anything? If I knew one thing was for certain-Sensei wouldn't stand for that kind of behavior under his rule. Even he beat me up when I got a little too morbid with myself…

Son Goku would come next, I liked the fact he had confidence, but he was overly arrogant when it came to himself. Yet from the snippets of conversation he had with Shukaku, he was calculative. In a bookish way almost, different from my kind of cunning.

In second, came Matatabi, I liked him because he realized the value of being polite-though sometimes he was still-too polite. A bit like the teacher's pet, the suck up. So, it was a bonus to mess with his head a bit.

H-Hello, Nice to m-meet you. I'm Isobu."

"Well, Welcome Isobu we'd all like to welcome you-"

"Shut it, kitten." Shukaku snapped. "What I want to know is why you only have one eye-?"

"O-Oh! Well…" If Isobu could blush he would have, and he ducked his head and muttered something.

"Whaa?" Shukaku asked rudely.

"Don't antagonize him." Sensei warned us sharply, a dangerous protective glint in his eye.

"If we are here, in the 'real world' does that mean your seal has broken, Sensei?"

"Gyuki…" The eight tailed Octo-Dog drew his eyebrows together and drew to his full height-just below my chine. (I was still by far the tallest over all of them. If I stood up Isobu would fit nicely in-between my legs.)

All of the beasts simmered down and turned towards the new speaker, "Doesn't that mean…you'll die soon, Sensei?" Gyuki-apparently interrogated.

"Hyahh! Old man!" Shukaku barked in frustration-and turned on the eight tailed dog…Octopus. "Old Man here's pretty much immortal, he won't die!" He said confidently.

"On the other hand," I murmured, "breaking the seal that once contained the _Juubi_ is fatal."

"Racheal." Sensei warned me.

"Is there another way for you to survive sensei? I'm sure some of us could funnel our chakra into you-if you've dealt with our poisonous chakra before, you could again. Am I not correct?" Matabi questioned.

"I was never suited for immortality. I do not wish nor need it." Sensei said firmly.

I admired him, not being afraid of death like the rest of us. Of just popping out of existence. He didn't want all this power he could have-all this power he was welcomed too.

"Die a hero, or live a villain." I murmured under my breath. His eyes flashed to me.

"But y-you like a f-father to us!" Isobu wailed, I was happy to see I wasn't the only one with tears gathered in my eyes. But I couldn't resist a shit-eating grin snaked it's way across my face, "No, more like a mother with the amount of worrying he does!" I commented, glad for the tension in the room seemed to evaporate.

Shukaku for once, nodded sagely with me "Mama!" He countered.

"I like it." Son Goku declared. "Mama."

"Hmpf, I little silly but I agree." Gyuki nodded.

"I-I guess it kind of describes h-him."

"Yes, I do admit, while he is of the male gender, he is the one who gave us a birth of conscious. Mother, is a suited name."

Sensei nailed another annoyed glare at me, I just grinned slyly again, my tails waving happily with the mischief I just stirred up.

"So…Who are you all?" Gyuki, Eight tailed Octo-dog asked us all.

"Ata! Why don't we just wait for the rest to awaken to do all the introductions?" I complained, "We keep having to say our names over and over."

"A very smart idea," a soft voice comes, I shrink back in disgust, oh great-the _slug_.

"Saiken," Sensei-_Mama_-nodded to the slimy thing.

'Saiken' sneezed, and a small ball of liquid shot out of his mouth and sizzled on the floor. The beasts watched in collective silence as the liquid ate a good chunk of the floor. I shivered, _acid_. I slowly inched away from the slug-I didn't want to become a hairless fox demon! Out of the corner of my eye, I watched Shukaku do the same thing.

_Mama_ had the nerve to smirk at us.

"Oh, sorry." Saiken said, a slimy tail up to its mouth.

"Hey! That was kinda cool!" A happy voice butted in.

"Chomei!" _Mama_ welcomed, a smiled adorned his face.

"Well, someone likes to play favorites." I murmured.

"Oh, it seems like I'm the last to waken to the party." A quieter reserved voice spoke in almost a whisper-but no doubt a low boom to _Mama's_ human ears.

"Kukuo," _Mama_ smiled.

"Greetings." He nodded.

Shukaku leaned back "Hyahh! Now we can get this party started!"

I shot him a lengthy stare, "I'm sorry but do you have some incurable speech impediment? I could punch you in the face if you want." I offered.

"Not like you should speak, you say "foe" all the time when you're upset." Gyuki commented.

"At-!" I cut myself off, "Well, at least I don't say it in _every_ sentence!"

"Hey-Hey! It's okay-it's okay! Chomei's here to save tha day~!"

"Right. Like you could stop this zoo house." Son Goku scoffed.

"I'm Lucky Seven Chomei! You could never go wrong with me. Your number is Four-_death_!"

"I'd rather my symbolism mean "Death" than "Lucky." Son Goku retorted.

"Doesn't that mean I'm symbolize "Suffering?" I wondered. As nine was the superstition to "suffering"

"This is so idiotic-we are arguing superstitions!" Gyuki exclaimed.

"Easy for you to say, you have eight tails!" Son Goku shot back.

Matatabi sat back on its haunches, "Do all of our tails mean something?" His two tails flickered curiously.

"Probably not," Kukuo said, "We shouldn't base ourselves according to superstition."

"Besides," Son Goku added, "The _Maneki Neko_ is said to bring money and fortune, so you're okay."

"So I'm going to be rich?"

"What do we b-base ourselves on?" Isobu asked.

Saiken straightened out a little, its slime still oozing all over the floor. "I believe Sensei wants us to find that for ourselves."

"_Mama_," I absently corrected.

"Mama?" Kukuo asked inquisitively.

Shukaku wheezed a laugh, "He's a mother hen!"

"Hehe!" Chomei laughed, "It's fits in a way~_Mama_!"

We all turned our attention back to our twitching _Mama_.

"Are you alright, Mother?" Saiken asked in a worried tone. _Mama_ twitched again.

"I've been called a lot of things…But this by far is unique." The sage muttered exasperated by us. We had squabbled just like normal siblings-but he seemed pleased for some reason.

"Well we all can't share the title of your sons call you by." Gyuki reasoned with a stretched grin to rival my own. He glowered back at me, not quite forgiving me for my little prompt that was the start of this mess.

"Alright." He clapped his hands, "It's time to tell you the reason why you all are here."

"It's not to sell us cookies is it?" I asked sarcastically.

The next thing I knew- my snout was smashed into the _stone_ cold ground. "_Behave_." Sensei hissed. After a second he jumped off and I sat back up rubbing my stinging nose. Damn ninja midgets.

"As you all know…_I don't have long anymore. Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Son Goku, Kokuo, Saiken, Chomei, Gyuki, Racheal_…"

As he said our names he turned to address each of us. My crimson eyes narrowed in confusion, I felt a strange Déjà vu in the air. Like I had seen this…before. Somewhere, but it felt off like I _wasn't supposed to be here._

_"Even though you've been separated, you shall always be together. Until eventually that time shall come when you become one…" _

He was just trying to reassure us, but honestly, I think we all felt a little scared for going into a world we didn't know-all afraid for different reasons. But that fear of ripping our safe cocoon shells and spreading our wings is what bound us together in that moment.

_"You each carry a name…And with a different shape you had up til now, you will be shown the righteous path, different from the time you spent inside me. You will learn what is true power… until that time…"_

It was true, I wouldn't know until that time. I wouldn't recognize anything either-until centuries later, I looked back on the moment-and proceeded to smash my overly large skull into a mountain.

* * *

(1) Shukaku was always described as an incoherent madman, so here, without much character he is portrayed as having a natural thirst for bloodlust and destruction. Why would Rikudou Sennin allow this? Simply, he didn't. But not even he can control the insanity of the One Tailed Demon. Also, Shukaku is mentioned in the original setting how he hate Kurama/Kyuubi for the belief that the more tails you had the stronger you were. (Which Kyuubi was the one to start that belief.) So here, while Kyuubi doesn't start that belief they end up hating each other in a different way. It kind of reminded me of a Naruto and Sasuke thing, but much much more destructive with a dose of insanity.

(2) The Matabi is very polite when speaking, I may have made the cat a tad bit overformal but…from what I've gathered it is still relatively in character. If not a bit too polite, which, he will lose later on. In folklore the Matabi was a small yet relatively strong creature, in Naruto that is different. To blend these two together Matabi starts out the smallest and eventually grows to his full gigantic size later…

(3) Son Goku is a prideful beast, he hates being called the Four Tails and anything but his name. Mix in a little inexperience, and hence you have an arrogant Son Goku. I figured that later, his respect towards the tailed beasts would heighten the more he interacted with the human world and how the humans would use him towards their war and demands.

(4) Isobu is a soft spoken creature, compared to his brothers. I didn't know how to render him as shy in the English version, so to show his personality to be slightly underdeveloped I put him with a slight stutter.

(5) Gyuki is a little rude, and was known for it's wild temper and hatred against all human kind. I hoped I captured his side a bit.

(6) Saiken has always been the creepy one to me, so making the Kyuubi afraid of him seemed almost natural. Saiken was supposed to be the kind one, he was more patient and less self-preserving than the other beasts in the manga. I'd honestly rather take on Madara, Obito, the Juubi, Rikudou Sennin and Fourth Hokage all at once and get beaten in a flick of a finger rather than face Saiken. Yeah.

(7) Chomei is the happy beast of the lot, so place it in optimistic "Lucky Seven Chomei." It fits the character.

(8) Kukuo is a reserved individual, often quiet compared to the Matabi, but polite just the same.

Hoped you liked this chapter everyone-and the long explanations of why I had different character's say different things. If anything was too…OOC let me know. Any questions, comments, or concerns may go in the review box if you will J While I may not respond it always gives me a kick to the brain to get writing.


	5. Surprises

Chapter Five:

"There are far better things ahead

Than any we leave behind."

"It isn't over, is it?" I sat, crouched down behind my Sensei. We had all transported to the surface of the world. Gentle contours of the mountains sloped down into long green valleys. My brother's all were exploring down there, some sparing over small disputes.

Gyuki and Son Goku were off to the side conversing about where they wanted to go, Isobu, Matabi, and Kokuo watching a fight between Shukaku and Saiken. Chomei bouncing around (If someone of the statue can bounce around) looking at everything and anything in childish awe.

But I sat next to my Sensei, watching them.

"No, it is not." He smiled peacefully. "This is just the beginning for you."

I chewed on that for a while, from here, everything was unknown.

"Why come you've never shown me a map?" I asked him.

He shifted abet uncomfortably, "I was afraid." He admitted, I whipped my head around starring at the man who had taught me for _centuries_ (In mind years.)

In all of my time here, I had never heard him say he was afraid.

He smiled at my flabbergasted expression. "I am afraid of a lot of things, Racheal. I am afraid for the wars this world shall face, afraid for my two sons, I am afraid for you all." He gestured to my monstrous-sized siblings "Being afraid is humane, a little fear is what shapes us. You, in particular, since you have lost your family quite suddenly to end up _here_." He paused and looked back to the skyline, "Losing family…Is losing apart of yourself."

I sighed tiredly, "Amen." Then rolled my tongue, "But it still doesn't answer my question."

"What if this world is unlike the one you remember?" He started slowly, cautiously, "What will you do if you do not recognize anything? If you come to the conclusion that here, there is no human family ahead of you? There is nothing?"

I chose my words carefully, "If my family has died out, I'd stay with their descendants."

"If there were none?"

"I…" I didn't have an answer for that.

"Over the years I came to a sketchy conclusion as to _how_ you are here." I noted he didn't say _why_ I was here. "There was once a myth that when someone dreams that they appear in similar worlds."

"What." I said flatly. I never believed in that spiritual crap. Why should I? I had been a good little Christian girl following my parent's beliefs. (1) I had not calculated the possibilities, hell, before I hadn't thought of reincarnation.

But I was here.

_I was here._ Not in some heaven afloat fluffy clouds. Not even burning in Hell. (Of course it was never as simple as that.) I was here. _Anything could be possible_.

A cold seeped between my shoulders, I shivered. Humans always feared the unknown, and now, I was learning why. Was this my karma perhaps? Did it exist? What was the line of reality and the line of fiction?

In the end…We all don't know. We know…when we die.

"Have you ever dreamed of a world so vividly clear?"

I looked down, "Yes," I answered truthfully. –It was the truth, I had crystal clear dreams, but sometimes I could remember them, sometimes I couldn't. But I was never anchor in these dreams, I was a never a leading character, I was always watching from a distance. I couldn't do anything. "Bu-Are you saying I'm dreaming all this up?" I questioned.

"No." He hesitated, "Have you ever heard of the term called 'astral projection?'

"Yes…Kinda."

"Normally it happens when you are asleep, the conscious divides itself from the body and enters different astral planes. Now the consciousness usually goes and wanders around the same world you are in. However in some cases, this is different."

"Er…? You're saying that I can do this?" It was a little horrifying to think.

"There are thousands of parallel worlds that weave in and out of your own time line."

"Um? I'm not following that part."

"Think of it like the threads of a very long braid. Let's say where you come from-you have a yellow string. Let's say where I am from, I have a red one. Now, the yellow string is moving in a straight line-it is not, but for simplicity's sake let us say it is. Eventually, because it is a braid, the red string will loop over it."

"Alright.. I'm starting to follow I guess. You mean that is where time crosses?"

"Precisely. However different worlds cannot simply combine it would interfere with the laws of Space, but they can overlap. When the yellow and red strings cross, the borders between worlds become very thin."

"Interesting, so theoretically a thousand different worlds cross over us at different time intervals?"

He nodded, "You're catching on quickly, good."

"So you're saying I'm from a different world." I said skeptically. "You didn't show me a map to confirm it?"

"A soul can be very delicate after a loss. I did not want you to go mad with it."

I growled, "So you lied to me instead and feed me this crap. Would it not be better if you had just told me first?"

He sighed, "Perhaps, I would have-if you had been reborn a human. But you have taken the body of a demon, a very powerful one."

"What do you mean by 'taken' exactly?" I hissed, my red eyes becoming slits. (2)

He breathed out tiredly, I noticed dimly that his wrinkles made him seem hundreds of centuries older than I. "When you were drowning, you were scared, confused and alone. My theory is that when your soul was separate from your body-it panicked. Using what was left of its diminishing 'Chi' energy, it crossed into this world and anchored in the strongest body it could find. Making up for the weak essence in spirit."

"You're basically saying I possessed this body."

"Unconsciously, I doubt you meant to come here at all."

I was silent for a long time, turning over the information, I started tentatively, "Let's say you are right…How often do worlds cross twice?" _How long till I can cross back?_

He was quiet too, "Thousands of years, if not millions."

I dug my paws into the ground, "_Fuck_."

Unwilling tears leaked from my eyes as I bowed my head, perhaps my Sensei was right to wait. I had come to terms with my new body, even though I often complained. I had settled into this new life. If he had told me earlier on I would have never accepted the truth, myself for being what it is. I would have gone crazy with grief.

Every. Single. One.

What happened to finding them? A nasty voice spoke in the back of my head, What happend to all that courage? That determination? You were on top of the world-weren't you?

But that revelation didn't make my chest hurt any less.

He didn't pat me, didn't console me, didn't look at me with pity, and didn't even say anything. He kept quiet, waiting till I was done.

"What…do I do now?"

He gestured to my siblings, "You find a new path, a new way of life. Search for a reason to awake in the morning. Like your siblings, one day someone will show you how to live your life with arms wide open."

"I have paws Sensei." I joked weakly not really into it, but giving into my reflexes.

The Sage punched me lightly on my orange furry arm, purple ringed eyes smiling with faith and hope, "True. But you have strength."

"Heh. I don't feel so strong." Not mentally, anyway.

"You just have to find it," He shrugged-something that seemed alien on him, "Then mold that strength to your liking. You will learn. I know it."

We settled into a comfortable silence for awhile. Watching, waiting for the sun to plunge beyond the horizon. The bright orange sky seeping to a dark red.

"Does it ever stop hurting?" I wondered.

He shook his head, "Never." He paused, "but it gets better, you learn to live with it."

I snorted, "Easier said than done…"

We descended into silence again, my thoughts revolving around the old memories of my family. Was it true? Did I truly have no way back? It was just a theory…it sounded impossible. How could it have happened to me? Me? Little teenage Racheal?

"What do you achieve peace?" He asked me quite suddenly.

I jerked back surprised, but I chewed on the careful question. I felt like I was being tested, in a roundabout way.

I thought of it (It was a good way to get my mind off of things.) What was peace?

People fought wars over their opinion of peace. But that was contradictory. So was it that whoever won the battle-the stronger of the two, was their reason the true meaning of peace? I frowned, no, that didn't make sense. That was like saying if Hitler won the war he would bring peace and mercy to the world.

So what was peace?

How do you achieve peace?

I shared my revelations with my Sensei. He listened to me silently, soaking my answers like a sponge.

But was there ever a true mean to peace? It was in human to fight and bicker.

But was war necessary?

I frowned, I had never been to war. Nor was I some tree-hugger, I knew there were people out there who wanted me dead, for either being an American in my past life or a demon now.

But two opinions. Both sides fighting for a single cause their leader tells them. Deception. Death. Torture. Was it all necessary if human kind could put aside their differences?

"But _what_ would make them put aside their differences?" I wondered aloud. "You could have power, but the wrong reasons. You could have the right reasons but hardly any power. So isn't the answer you must have reason that binds everyone together? Then you must have the power to do so?"

Sensei smiled, catching my train of thought. He nodded to me, "You are the most adept at Fuin Sect" He said suddenly,

"Huh?" Sometimes I got a whiplash from the way my Sensei switched subject on a dime. But, I had to be patient, because he always had a series of reasons.

"Other than my son, Senju. You can use Fuin Sect, my other son Uchiha, has not seen the power behind it other than storage scrolls. However you are the only one to take an interest in my lasting legacy. An interest in my lasting weapons, one of the few who has the capacity to use them."(3)

"S-Sensei?"

"Would you use my weapons, my knowledge, my techniques in search of peace? A reason which binds everyone together?"

"I…Sensei…"

"You need a purpose to live each day, Racheal. You have the ingredients-your words, Reason and Power uncorrupted. There are not many who have the sheer chakra to use my weapons, no other human alive at this moment can use these. None of your siblings know, they use pure chakra moves like I do. You however have done both, since you already think like you are a human, not an animal. You realize the severity of these matters…to some extent."

I started to protest-but he held up a hand "You can either use my weapons, as you have been trained in them, or you can keep them until someone who can use the chakra comes along." Then he shot me a glare, "I know **_exactly_** what kind of power I am giving you. You won't **_dare_** misuse them." _Don't you dare use them for personal objectives_.

"Sensei…No one should have the power you're giving me."

"Who else can I trust?"

"Your sons?"

"Who will continue to feud long after I am dead? In which my weapons will rot? You are the closest one to containing the power and knowledge to use them. All I am asking is that you keep them from the hands of evil, you do not have to utilize them." Easy for him to say, he used raw chakra, only raw chakra with the combination of his weapons and he was beyond powerful. But I could use raw chakra too, like all the other beasts. Further, I had learn techniques from him, I had sought out centuries of training filed away in my brain. Plus with this?

No.

I nodded slowly, I thought they were cool. Yes, but being out here, in the _real_ world with almost _endless_ chakra to use these weapons? Which I knew what they could do?-I could put the world to ruin. If I wanted too. (4!)

I was coming to terms with what I could _do_.

It scared me.

* * *

(1) Alright the religious stab was not a poke at all. I DO NOT MEAN ANY OFFENSE BY THIS. But it seems better that she doesn't believe it, yet something similar to it. She was a teenager when she died, and yet she didn't open herself to all possibilities of what happened when she died. Basically, Racheal had

(2) Racheal is very confused about herself and where she is. She's not quite taking her teachers words to heart, she won't until she sees it with her own eyes. It's kind of like that with all life-long lessons, if a parent tells you mistakes often the child makes them. Why? Because sometimes the train wreck must happen in order to prevent the accident.

(3) Why is Senju more adept than the Uchiha at Fuinjutsu? Why is the Uzumaki so good at sealing? Why are they distantly related to the Senju? I made the Senju learn sealing because it is very powerful, while Uchiha sees the power behind techniques.

(4) Why did I give the sage weapons to the Nine Tailed Demon of all things? Am I trying to make a perfect character? No. But it's where Racheal starts changing things. The weapons sometime end up in Kumogakure, where the Kohaku no Johei to seal the eight tails when the jinchuriki lost control. In this story, Racheal will never actually need these in battle, because when will she use it? She's the nine tails for god's sake, not much can beat that. To think I'm giving her more power? Scary. But why did the sage's wonderful weapons fall to Kumo in the first place? because no one could use them without dying. (Which raises the question, if Kumo's Kage sacrificed himself to take down the eight tails, why didn't someone sacrifice themselves to take down the yellow flash? Just a thought. I don't want to plant the conclusion of killing my favorite hero. But still. Think about it. If Kumo's so dedicated, so many forces are dying why wouldn't someone step up, they put emphasis on thusands before one sacrifice. That kind of Suicide seems appropriate don't you think?) Wow, that's a really morb thought. But still, within the character of Kumo.

I hoped you like this chapter everybody! I really enjoyed the reviews! Next few chapters will mainly be a couple time skips. It will be trying to inch closer to the Madara/Harashima era. I'm going to estimate now that Naruto himself shall be introduced either near the Tenth chapter or the fifteenth. Then time will slow down a bit and speed up. If you want more strange Reincarnation fics, go check out my profile!

Oh, and please leave a comment below! Good and Bad Feedback really encourages me to get these out faster, plus it makes my day!


	6. Hereafter

What is the true meaning of power? I sat on my haunches and stared into the milky white sky.

Power was something corrupted by men, something they craved, something that they must have. So often they tried to control their own power but so little did they succeed.

The new seals in my arm shone black on my orange fur, they held some of the strongest weapons this world had to offer.

This entire new world, that teemed with power-but yet rotted with it.

It was so much more of an (improvement?) than my own. Dreams of the impossible were more possible. But was that an improvement? This world still succumbed to disease, famine, war, death…Was it truly better than my own?

What did it mean to be human? What did it mean to shape your own destiny? To have your own power-and not be some stone in the riverbed?

Most especially, now that I had so much power and influence over people-what would I do with it? It's not like I could kill myself and wait for death to claim me, I didn't have power over my own life anymore. (I felt more caged than when I was in the Rikudo Sennin mind.) What did someone do with unneeded power?

I thought back through the examples shown through history. The corrupt leaders who took advantage of their people, their power.

What makes something powerful? What gives that edge the leader's dangle over their people? Money? Death? War? Promises? Strength? Peace? Torture? Hope?

So what did I have to offer? What threats could I possibly pose to the people?

There were too many.

Strength? Of the brute kind.

Power? The deadliest.

Death? Well, I glanced down at my claws, I could potentially hangover someone's nose.

But would I kill someone?

I thought about it.

If I had to, would I kill someone? Someone who has a family, friends, a live at home? Someone with a name, with kids and a country?

If I had to kill somebody….

Yes.

I would do it to protect the ones I care about, or even any innocent party-I would kill to protect myself.

I would kill.

It was a revolutionary statement for me; it made me feel sick, twisted and disgusting. But I knew when it came down to it-I would pick myself over them. Was I selfish? Maybe. But I also valued my safety. Didn't everybody? If it came down to it, would they really pick them over themselves? Would they not fight? I would. I would fight tooth and nail for my life. And I'd do the same for others.

Some would find me absolutely disgusting, maybe, but I was open to admit it.

I would kill people to protect myself and the ones I love.

It strangely settles a strange peace in my heart.

I was no war-seeker. I hated death as the next guy. Nor was I some sadist, I was simply making a (cold) observation about myself.

Perhaps, that would justify what I did next.

My siblings had stayed together for some time, but after we heard of the Rikudo's passing we departed separate ways. We were released into a brand new world, and I felt grateful that I was not the only one who was exploring.

I couldn't remember how long I ran for. I scarcely remember the cycles of the sun and moon, but barely. My front legs stretching out over sand dunes, boulders, mountains, forests. I just kept running, trying to forget myself-anything to forget myself. I ran across the seas and across islands, and I must have passed a hundred of civilizations.  
But I didn't pause, I didn't want to see the differences between them and home. The differences between me and them.  
If I was reincarnated, why on earth did I have to remember them? I'd rather remember nothing (as scary as that sounds) than remember something and not being able to reach out to them. My family-my true, human family that I missed.  
I didn't need to eat or sleep, so I just kept on stewing over my memories.  
I missed them. I missed them, the longing in my chest almost could make me explode. I was alone in this world now-the Rikudo Sennin had left me alone.  
Not that it really was his fault-everyone dies and I'd be foolish to blame his death. That was something even a demon had no control over.  
Well other than it seemed like killing was easier than existing.  
That being said, none of the Rikudo's training could prepare me for ll. A voice begged inside my mind, Kill.  
I had to deal with the scent of (delicious) blood that filled my brain. Blood of cattle, blood of humans, blood of anything, something inside of me just yearn for it.  
But when I filled my head up with swirling thoughts it was easy to suppress it. (1)  
Just because I had the power to do so didn't mean I was suddenly going to turn into "Racheal, the mass murderer." And if I didn't think about it, I could pretend like I didn't have any of that bloodlust. (Not to mention I was human, a little voice in the back of my head wondered how my siblings were fairing.)  
It wasn't until I figured out where I was, that I went ballistic.  
I had stopped suddenly on a dime, just throughout my run, I had simply stopped randomly. The cuts and bruises on my paws hissed and closed up.  
Nine tailed fox.  
Where had I heard it before?  
I had heard about it in my classes that spoke of Japan, it was in their old folklore.  
But why did the "Rikudo Sennin" seem so….familiar? So much like….en it…..before…  
No.  
No way possible.  
Im-freaking-possible.  
Naruto world?  
It wasn't even a thought, but even the notion of it seemed to freeze me. I couldn't describe the emotions that swelled in me. Something close to fury, frustration, and resignation manifested.  
Slowly I blinked, and I slowly gave into the blind fury that engulfed me.  
But nothing could excuse what I would have done next. Nothing. Not even dying, showing up in a new world, losing all of my family, and being so unaided could excuse me.  
When I came to the first thing I noticed was that I was uncomfortable, my furry cheeks had sharp rocks and boulders pushing up on them. I didn't remember anything, I distantly panicked. What had happened after I realized the impossibility of where I had been born?  
The second thing I noticed that the animal inside of me seemed oddly satisfied, it wasn't thirsting for blood, nor was it roaring against my subconscious.  
Then the smell hit me, the stench of iron drifted into my nose as I opened my eyes and picked up my head.

A man was standing in front of me, completely bloody, spear in hand as he tried to push it into my side. He was screaming and crying, cursing my name out of existence. I frowned what had I done?

"Monster! Fucking-!" He yelled desperately, jabbing the thing into my side fruitlessly. I didn't feel any pain, then perhaps a sting. But it still disturbed me.

What had I done to earn his hate?

"You s-stupid fucking animal! You killed my wife! My kids! My friends! I WILL KILL YOU!"  
"Excuse me?" I asked. "Do you perhaps have the wrong-er- demon?" Like anyone could mistake an overgrown nine tailed fox, but hey, that was just me.

The man gasped and went pale, whatever little courage he had left seemed to escape him. He turned tail the other direction and ran off, leaving my confused state alone to figure out what happened.

I looked down to the spear sticking out of me, I wrapped a claw around it and pulled it out. (It reminded me of a splinter.)  
For the first time since waking I looked around me, and blinked. Raging inferno's swept whatever village I seemed to be in. Buildings were knocked over and crumbling, and valley's dug up by claws. Children were crying, mother's weeping and cursing. Men dying under the brick's of their own houses.

The full moon cast an eerie glow on the red substance making it all the more illuminating.

I gasped, I h-had to help. These people were dying! They needed help!

I sprung up and looked around from my tall view, what could have done all this?

"Woman!" I barked to a young one crying across the street, "What happened here?" But the girl gave a scream in fear and started scrambling away from me. I brushed off the hurt that invaded my heart, she didn't know any better. (Oh, but she did.)

Her scream alerted others, who turned around to look at what she was running from-seeing me they all began to shout and scatter different directions.

"But…I was trying to help…." I clutched a piece of limb stone in my hand (I could tell from the stale smell it gave off,) and crushed it in frustration.

"What more could you want demon?" Someone shouted at me, I spun around my tails accidentally slamming into crumbling pieces ofbuildings, scattering rock every which way.

"What?" I mumbled.

A man was standing up to me (finally, someone willing to speak to my form!) He growled at me, "You come in here, Kyuubi-you ruin my village, my home, and you slaughter my people. Why?"

I was silent.

These people thought I did this?

"But I didn-"

"Sennin-sama told us you cared about life! He told us you wouldn't hurt us as long as we didn't hurt you. But you go and…betray us! You murderous beast!" (2)

Behind him a ways I see the claw marks, the fire, and long footprints.

My footprints.

Was it me who did this…?

My inner animal seemed to purr.

"Fight me." I came back to the present, "For I'd rather go down trying to kill you any way else."

"But I don't want to fight you." I said tiredly. The reality of the situation had not hit me yet.

He stared at me for a while, "So you can speak," He snorted. And flew at me, all blades out.

The battle didn't even last a minute, I underestimated my strength and let him go flying into a building. A sickening crunch, and his neck was broken. He had been the beginnings of a Shinobi, but he had not been a good one.

I wandered after that, losing myself once again from reality. I was the sole reason why the humans started a war against us, they trapped us, they seal us within pots, and jars and tea sets. They even got creative and started making seals that put us in their stomachs.

I could feel my brother's and sister's anger, anger mostly at them, and some aimed at me. I brought this down upon them, it was my fault this had started. But it wasn't my fault when they responded to my example, tearing down cities and villages. Ruing thousands of lives.

It seemed to create and even bigger rift in-between them and me. I felt more distant from them. From this war.  
So I holed myself up in a mountain, slumbering, knowing one day, I wake up and greet the world once again. I thought over how many lives had been torn apart by me, and I vowed, that some way I would make it up…Somehow…One day, I'd stop being a coward and face my fears.

I couldn't wait.

But I slumbered, and meditated, calming my inner beast and squishing him till it was non-existent.  
Finally, though I had no idea how much time had passed, finally it was time to go out into the world again.  
Though it was who and how I met next which had an large impact on my fate.

...

(1)I want to say that the bijuu have natural blood lust, I think it's a little embedded in their nature. I mean the Juubi was pretty crazy wasn't it? (Yeah, crazy _powerful) _

_(2) I think people were wary but trusting of the beasts before it all, it wasn't until some genius decided to use them as weapons as both sides began to form opinions. Both sides are not to fault._

_Preview: _

_"Yeah, right! You were just waiting for the right time to eat us!" "What, like the witch from Hansel and Gretel?" "What's that?" "...Never mind. I think I hate kids." _

_"Harashima! Madara! Stop this!"_

_"Ch, I never knew demons were actually intelligent." "You haven't met enough of them then." _

_"But why would anyone want to name their village after the leaves on a tree?" I wondered. "It represents how we are all connected in our faith to protect our friends and family. Our home." "Or-you are a log worshiper." "Log...worshiper?" "Hehehe funny story..."_

Okay okay! I know this chapter took FOREVER to come out, in my defense I'm a new student at a new college preparatory school, with a new sports and in Honors enrollment. Plus clubs and music, and I'm taking two languages. Give me a break people(please.) Updates will come a lot slower now, but I still remember these stories and I love them. Thank you:)


End file.
